


That Hand of Cards Was a Full House

by Tatau



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatau/pseuds/Tatau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asked to look after Denny Scarpa a second time, Ray soon realizes he has his hands full- in ways he hadn't  even imagined. And then there's Fraser. Ray loses himself in Lady Shoes' game... but he feels pretty good about his cards and he  still has that IOU on air</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Hand of Cards Was a Full House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/gifts).



> Thanks to Ride_Forever who not only provided me with a speedy beta, but who also helped me with my title-troubles :) All remaining mistakes are mine  
> Gift fic for Luzula – I know you had other requests as well, but this was the only pairing I felt comfortable writing. And I did deliver on the porn, so I’m hoping you’ll like it.

He took in her mussed hair and that glimmer in her eyes that told him she would always be one step ahead of him, and he just about managed not to blurt “how the hell did I end up in bed with her?” - that might have ruined the mood. Might have, with Lady Shoes you could never tell.

Sharp white teeth closed around the flesh of Ray’s shoulder and he bucked up, pushing harder into her. “Yes...” Her smokey voice made Ray’s pulse jump. He jerked his gaze away from her perfect rose-colored nipples to look at her. Denny Scarpa’s lips pulled into an expression of amusement. “Is that all you got, Detective?” Ray bared his teeth at her and pushed her flat on her back.

Had it really just been a little less than half a year since they had closed the Farah case? Oh, yeah, he remembered. It had been over and done with and then the Feds had approached them. ’Just a short stint’ they had said. ’You just have to watch a witness for a few days’ they had said. ’Sure,’ Ray had said two weeks ago. ’Who’s the witness?’ - ’Denny Scarpa’ they had said. ’Scarpa? Isn’t she supposed to be in jail?’

Turned out, Scarpa had made a deal with the Feds— yeah, imagine Ray’s total lack of surprise at that. The woman was slicker than a car salesman in Miami. Hell, she was slicker than the whole goddamn city! And Fraser had looked so... Ray still had trouble finding the right word. He’d had this intense expression on his face... not in a bad way... the same look Fraser had worn throughout most of the Scarpa case the first time around— it had driven Ray batshit with worry and, well, worry and jealousy, that look— but Ray hadn’t thought about Lady Shoes sashaying around in Fraser’s underwear when the Feds had asked them about doing protective duty. At least not until his first night at the hotel where they were supposed to watch her.

“You are always so tense, Detective Vecchio,” Denny smiled and leaned back, as if to demonstrate that she had no problems with tension in her loose-limbed body.

“Yeah, it’s...” Ray sighed, “I’m always wired.” And he was hungry. He hoped Fraser wouldn’t take too long to find dinner. What sort of hotel had a kitchen that closed at 10? Always the same when the Feds chose the location— the service sucked.

Ray flopped down on the chair in front of the dressing table. It had been a long day. The whole briefing and the hour-long drive to the hotel— add to that Ray’s feeling that he had to be prepared for another exploding wall— did not make for a very relaxed cop.

Gracefully, she rose from the low sofa to stand beside him. Her fingers were warm where they touched the skin of Ray’s neck. Ray opened his mouth — probably to protest, sometimes his mouth went and said smart things — at least it wasn’t unheard of, but then her surprisingly strong fingers started kneading the tense muscles and Ray’s breath escaped him in a low ’woosh’.

After a minute, her voice teased his ear. “It helped the Constable as well... such a strong back, but so tense...” Her voice was nonchalant, but Ray’s head snapped up anyway.

“Yeah, do you offer this to all of your bodyguards?”

“No.” She didn’t seem offended. Her voice was as smooth as glass. Women like that could make every man feel out of his depth.

“Listen, you don’t have to pull this innocent act with me. I know there was more than a back rub between you and Fraser, but it’s none of my business and I don’t care.” Yes, you keep telling yourself that, Ray thought. He worked hard not to wince when he heard how defensive his voice sounded. “Just don’t think I’ll fall for your game as well,” he finished, trying to gain the upper-hand between himself and his inner-voice again.

She leaned around Ray to look at him. Ray hated that he couldn’t read her face. Just to be safe, he assumed that she was laughing at him.

“I hadn’t thought he was the type to kiss and tell. I hardly ever read people wrong.”

“He isn’t,” Ray snapped, cursing himself for feeling the need to protect Fraser’s honor. “I asked how he knew what your game was and he mentioned the kiss.”

She smiled at him. Okay, definitely laughing at him.

“The kiss? That is a very gentleman way to describe what happened.”

See, and that triggered, like, whatchamacallit, a whole movie full of pictures. He knew it! He had known during the case that there was more going on between these two. So, Fraser had fallen for the card shark after all. Ray had pictured the kiss— over and over, if he were honest. But being honest was so overrated these days - now he had all of these other things to think of: her long legs wrapped around Fraser’s waist, his powerful frame holding up her slight figure, his big hands on her breasts. Well, technically, he had thought of these things before, too. But it was one thing to idly imagine a fantasy and a whole different ball game to know that it actually happened!

Obviously, that was the moment Fraser returned with food. Didn’t mean Ray could stop thinking about it. By the time Scarpa said good-night, Ray was almost sure Fraser had volunteered to take first watch because they had something planned. He looked long and hard at his partner, but Fraser returned his look calmly and with no hint of having any nocturnal shenanigans planned.

“Night,” Ray mumbled.

“Have a good night, Ray.”

“Sleep well, Detective Vecchio.”

Ray tried to sleep, but it eluded him. He knew when Fraser had taken a dive into Lady Shoes’ underwear. It must have happened after the incident with the sketch artist and the Feds. There was this weird feeling of having interrupted something— let alone Scarpa wearing Fraser’s underwear. Ray had accompanied the Feds back to the station after their little power-play and Fraser had been supposed to get Lady Shoes ready and then join them. Which he had... but who said he didn’t make good use of the fact that he had to get her out of the long johns again? Just because he had said she had gotten into them alone didn’t mean she didn’t have help taking them off again.

The perfect opportunity.

They were standing in that cramped, dingy closet Fraser called an office. Denny Scarpa looked all big-eyed and vulnerable because she knew that Fraser was a sucker for this. His hand gently touched her arm. “I assure you it is going to be all right.”

She turned to him, doe eyes and all, hesitantly reaching out and then finally clinging to that soft Henley that Fraser wore. “I am scared. It’s hard to be alone all the time, always having to protect yourself… but you know that, right? I think you understand...”

And then she saw Fraser’s understanding gaze, that strong, calm look. “Please.” And then she closed the distance between them. Okay, so maybe Ray was channeling one of Bogart’s noir films. Didn’t mean it didn’t fit.

The kiss was firm but Fraser could have broken it anytime he liked. Who knew why he didn’t… maybe he thought it was a way to offer her comfort. Because he would never have taken advantage of her, that much was sure. Fraser wasn’t stupid though, there had probably been chemistry between them before then and he probably simply gave in to that.

Her fingers dug into his chest and then they slipped inside his shirt, brushing the braces out of the way as she went along. Fraser started unbuttoning the long johns, exposing her creamy skin. Her nipples could be seen underneath the red fabric and when Fraser revealed them to the slightly fresh air in the Consulate, that’s when things got frenzied.

Clothes were stripped hastily and Fraser was walking her backwards, until her hip collided with the desk. His strong hands gripped her and he lifted her on top of it. She smirked at him and leaned back, presenting her gloriously naked upper body, displaying the rise and fall of her breasts with every breath she took, and Fraser busied his mouth with tasting them while he got rid of the rest of the ridiculous red underwear.

She didn’t wear anything underneath and Fraser’s gaze went a few shades darker. She was smooth-shaven, safe for one single trail of hair that pointed like an arrow to Fraser’s destination. Not that the man-boy scout needed directions, his tongue was already busy following the trail, teasing the sensitive skin.

The shudder that went through her when Fraser’s tongue dipped between her lips was the first sign that her ice-cold control was slipping. She lay there gasping and trembling as Fraser’s tongue took her apart. When she came, her whole body convulsed and her beautiful voice could probably have been loud enough to be heard upstairs in the Queen’s bedroom had anyone been up there to hear it.

“Benton…” she gasped, “come here.” She pulled herself upright with some effort and reached for Fraser to pull him close. Lady Shoes slung her legs around him. Her hands roamed over his body while Fraser leaned to a satchel next to the desk and rummaged for a second.

He straightened again, a condom between his fingers, and she wasted no time to find a way into those pants. It didn’t take more than the image of Fraser penetrating her in one smooth, powerful stroke, and Ray couldn’t stand it anymore. He reached into his boxers and curled his fingers around his aching dick. He had no idea when arousal had hit him this hard before, but it didn’t take any time at all before he had to muffle his moan into the pillow.

“Your fingers are just as strong as his,” Scarpa gasped, and Ray’s kaleidoscope of images slowed down until all he could see was her below him, in the here and now, not some remote memory. Slick-sweat skin and a slight flush covering her chest, but her mouth still held the hint of a smile.

She raised her head to brush a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Before her lips left his skin, she murmured, “Do you want to know how he touched me?”

Without waiting for an answer, she moved Ray’s hands until they rested underneath her ass. He flexed his fingers, felt the smooth muscles beneath and pulled her closer to him.

The angle was even better now and she gave a low moan as if she had heard his thought. ”I could feel him inside, every beautiful inch of him,” she told Ray in a low voice, her eyes half-closed.

Heat spread through Ray. In a way, he was having sex with Fraser. It made Ray’s strokes harder, as if he wanted to reach just as deep as he imagined Fraser had. She moaned again and left red streaks on his upper arm. “Did you know that he has a sharp tooth right at the corner?” She laughed breathlessly. “He liked to tease my nipples with it.”

Ray didn’t exactly know what compelled him to re-enact that, to lean down and take her nipple between his teeth, but he did. It was like being given an order or being told an example which he was expected to follow. A shudder wracked him. His mouth was touching what Fraser’s mouth had touched before.

“Ah—,“ she cried out and Ray bit a little harder. “His eyes looked just as fierce as yours do.” This seemed to amuse her, but at this point Ray didn’t care a bit. Why had he fallen for her game after all? It wasn’t just that she was a looker. It had been her constant talk about Fraser that had egged Ray on… every time Fraser had been occupied with something else she had… _talked_ …

“Don’t you just love a man in a uniform?” she had asked, not even looking at Ray when they had watched Fraser over the security camera as he made his way back to the room.

Surprised, Ray had looked at her. She had turned to him then and smiled, all innocently. “What? Do you want to tell me you hadn’t noticed?” Her look was daring Ray to lie; he shrugged.

The fact that she had as good as told Ray that she and Fraser had sex didn’t help matters. Now, Ray connected everything she said to sex. He could just see her, peeling Fraser out of his uniform and getting off on it, on his whole military demeanor, his rigid posture. Ray shook himself. Sometimes it became hard to figure out if he was imagining her fantasies or his own... it didn’t matter. She was just trying to goad him.  

Fraser seemed to be oblivious— yeah, as if that were news. He was shuffling a deck of cards when Scarpa remarked, “You have strong hands, very dexterous. Don’t you agree, Detective?”

Ray couldn’t help studying Fraser’s hands then. The cards flipped through his fingers with amazing speed. It was like watching him type. Dexterous didn't even begin to cover it. Ray glared at her.

Fraser didn't find anything odd about people complimenting his hands and he went off about a long-winded explanation on how you had to work with your hands in the North.

Fraser. Fraser. Fraser. A ’few days’ of watching Scarpa morphed into almost a week and Ray was ready to go out of his mind. He wasn’t made for being scooped up in a room for days on end— especially not with just this sort of low-key surveillance to occupy them— and with Fraser around him almost 24/7.

Lady Shoes had drawn his attention to every possible feature of the man. The line of his jaw, the broad back, his strong legs... He had no idea what she got out of it. The thing he did know was that very soon even Fraser would notice his staring. Ray could live with Scarpa apparently being aware that he had a thing for the Mountie. But he could definitely not – no way, no how – live with Fraser knowing it.

Maybe all she had wanted was getting Ray into bed... he was pretty sure, though, that he wouldn’t have put up that much of a fight had she tried a more direct approach than getting him riled up.

It had been Fraser's turn to grab some shut-eye and Ray was sitting at the monitoring equipment, checking the hallway. There was only a low light coming from a small lamp on the table.

The red light started flashing all of a sudden and Ray’s head jerked to the monitor showing Lady Shoes leaving her room. He cursed and dashed out of his own door. Their rooms were directly next to each other, so she couldn’t have gone far— but Ray needn’t have hurried. She was leaning back against her door as if it were the most relaxing resting place.

“Hello there.” She raised a martini glass at Ray in salute.

“What’s up?” He glanced along the hallway, but there was nothing else to see. “Everything okay?”

“I felt lonely.”

Ray’s features smoothed out. No emergency then. “...so?”

“I thought you might enjoy some company as well.”

Without waiting for an answer, she reached behind herself and opened the door. She walked back into the room again and left it open for Ray to follow. Saying ’no’ apparently wasn’t on the menu where this woman was concerned.

“I trust Constable Fraser is already sleeping?”

“...listen... can we stop talking about him?” Ray sounded annoyed.

“Does it make you uncomfortable to discuss him?”

“No!” He said, with emphasis.

Denny gave him a toothy smile.

“What about you, huh? You some kinda obsessed with him? Didn’t get enough of him last time or what?”

“Jealous?”

“You wish.”

“Maybe I do.”

“...er, huh?” Ray looked at her in bewilderment.

“You are a very attractive man, Detective.” Her fingers trailed up his arm. Ray jerked away.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Jokes are a waste of time and I don’t like inefficiency.” Her look was challenging.

Ray crowded her then, just to make her back away, just to show her that he could not be intimidated.

“You should be careful— some sleeping dogs you don’t wanna wake. People might get the wrong idea.”

She licked her lips and inclined her head. “I think you have a fairly good idea.”

“Think so?” Ray took another step, boxing her in between his body and the wall.

“Yes.”

The kiss was surprisingly soft— maybe that was what convinced Ray she wasn’t yanking his chain. This was stupid on so many levels. But he couldn’t stop thinking about her fucking Fraser and some part of him— the biggest part, actually – just thought ’what the hell’.

And that’s how Ray found himself fucking the woman they were supposed to protect in the hotel room right next to the one Fraser was sleeping in.

Ray studied her flushed face, felt her skin underneath his hands and marveled at the weirdness of his life.

Later, Ray lay next to Denny, panting and trying to catch his breath. Her body was steaming-hot next to his— who’d have thought her blood could run this hot?

She gave a throaty laugh and buried her face in Ray's shoulder. “Detective, you don’t disappoint.” She was quiet for a moment. “I suppose first names are in order in the bedroom, am I correct? Where are my manners.”

“Ray,” he murmured.

“Ray, nice to meet you.”

Ray acknowledged the sentiment with a nod of his head, but he knew that you didn’t ever get to know a woman like her. She would always be something that just about eluded his grasp.

It had some high points, sleeping with a professional poker player, Ray reflected about two days after what he had termed their ’thing’. Because Denny, she sure kept her cool. Nothing betrayed that she had been up close and personal with some very intimate bits of Ray lately.

When the call came in that their little babysitting was going to last a few days longer because the guy Lady Shoes was supposed to testify against was still on the loose, Ray was weirdly okay with that.

“Ray?” Fraser asked when Ray snapped his phone shut.

“We’re stuck here for a couple more days.”

Fraser rubbed his eyebrow. Now that Ray thought about it, Fraser did look a little frayed around the edges.

“You okay with that?”

Fraser looked like he needed a fortifying breath in order to answer, but his reply came without any hesitation. “Yes, Ray.”

“Okay then.” Mounties don’t lie.

Didn’t mean they didn’t equivate—prevaquiate—the hell with it, twist the truth when it suited them. So Ray started paying real close attention to the man. After two days, he was pretty sure what had Fraser rattled.

Lady Shoes was powering up the charm. Little touches here, longer glances there... good thing Ray was a betting man, because he would bet that she was trying to get into Fraser's pants as well and Fraser was trying not to give in. Ray chewed on that for a little— because why the hell not, right? If they’d already done the nasty once... shouldn’t be too hard to fall back into bed.

Probably Fraser's sense of propriety. No reason for him to comfort her, Ray staying right next door, all of them having to stay for an indefinite amount of time longer... Ray got that. And Fraser paid a lot more attention to sensible thoughts than Ray did.

But Ray was very good at the more practical side of things and he knew that everyone had a breaking point. Even Fraser. At least when he wasn’t opposed to the thing itself. And judging from his looks, Fraser didn’t have ice water in his veins either.

In retrospect, Ray really, really liked reaching Fraser’s breaking point. But that insight only came to him later, when he came back to the hotel after his check-in at the station— not that the Feds had actually been able to offer anything new, but at least Ray had had an excuse to leave the hotel.

He had grabbed a pizza on the way back, but when he reached their room, no one was there.

“Yo—Frase?”

On high-alert, Ray checked their security equipment, but nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary.

With quick strides, Ray reached Denny’s room. He swiped his card without knocking first and pushed the door open.

“Denny, is everything all... right...” Ray stared at the scene in front of him. The click of the door as it fell shut sounded deafening to Ray’s ears.

Fraser was sitting on the wide bed and in between the V of his legs, facing the door, sat Denny Scarpa. Fraser’s hands were frozen on the naked skin of her thighs where he had pushed her dress up. She had been looking over her shoulder to kiss Fraser, but her head had turned at the sound of Ray’s voice.

“Hello, Ray.” Her voice had that dark quality again and her eyes were smoldering. She smiled at him.

Ray couldn’t help it; he looked up. Fraser’s gaze met his. Fraser looked aroused and embarrassed. Denny’s smile deepened. She turned her head again and whispered something in Fraser's ear.

Ray could watch how the embarrassment on Fraser’s face changed to determination.

“I should,” Ray started to say, fully intending to finish his sentence with something akin to ’leave,’ when Fraser locked gazes with him. Fraser’s hands continued hiking up Denny’s dress; his fingers painted trails along her thighs.

There was no hesitation in Fraser’s look and it turned Ray’s crank something fierce to see him so self-assured. Ray’s gaze was torn between Fraser’s eyes and what his hands were doing. They had exposed a delicious bit of silky red between Denny’s legs and he abstractedly noted that her panties were of exactly the same shade of red as the Serge.

Fraser’s hands travelled further up. He cupped her breasts and Ray heard the soft moan that escaped Denny. He swallowed drily.

“Ray.”

The sound of Fraser’s voice felt like a physical caress. Ray took a step and then another one, until he was standing right in front of them.

Denny reached out and slipped a hand underneath Ray’s t-shirt. He drew in a sharp breath and her lips stretched into a slow smile. Mesmerized, Ray watched Fraser’s fingers as they crept closer to the V between her legs. He’d seen those fingers do countless things— but watching them rub over the silky fabric was a turn-on beyond anything Ray had imagined.

He saw the red panties darken; a dark spot was slowly spreading and Ray kneeled down to press his mouth to it. He half-kissed the panties and half-kissed Fraser’s fingers. He shivered. Fraser’s fingers crept to the groove where her thigh met her hip and he pulled the panties away, giving Ray better access. Ray didn’t wait for an engraved invitation.

He drank in her moans. The way her thighs trembled. The strong grip her hand had in his hair. Fraser’s strong legs to either side of her.

Ray felt her spasm and stopped. After a few seconds, she raised a weak hand to push her panties all the way down. “Benton”— just the one word; she didn’t say anything more. Ray looked up at his partner.

Fraser nodded jerkily and his hands went to his fly. For one nano-second, Ray mourned that Fraser wasn’t wearing his Serge. Only for one, though, because the way Fraser flipped open his pants really had some appeal.

Her kiss called Ray’s attention back. With a superior sparkle in her eyes, she pulled away and turned around, straddling Fraser. At that moment, Fraser’s eyes caught his. And they stayed hooked. Ray watched the bliss on his face as Denny put the condom on and then lowered herself to take him in. He watched the arousal in them both.

“Get undressed,” she gasped. Ray could only nod dumbly. He didn’t feel how his hands followed suit; he was too busy watching Fraser and Lady Shoes fuck.

“There’s lubrication and condoms in the drawer,” she murmured, and for a second Ray had no idea what she meant.

“In the drawer,” she repeated, when he didn’t move. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he went to the drawer and pulled it open. A bottle of lube and a condom, just like she’d said. But... you would only need lube for... well, there was more than one place a cock could go.

“Are you sure?” Ray’s voice was scratchy.

“Oh, yes.” And she sounded as if she were laughing. Ray lubed up three fingers. She was setting the rhythm, Fraser’s hands on her hips only steadied her; it was still her setting the rhythm.

Slowly, Ray pushed one finger in. Her hands reached back to hold him close. Ray felt Fraser looking at him. He slipped in a second finger and Denny smothered her moan in Fraser’s throat.

Ray was so hard he could barely stand it.

The third finger was a tight fit. But she took it.

“Now, Ray.” Her voice so hot and raw, Ray would have crossed oceans to comply. There was enough room for him to climb up on the bed behind Denny. It was weird, to be straddling Fraser as well. Fraser’s breathing was kinda loud and Ray saw him tremble almost imperceptibly as he tried to keep his body still to let Ray do his thing.

The tightness of the condom actually helped Ray’s over-eager body to pull itself together. And then he pushed in.

“Fuck—” he panted. He had no idea what he had expected, but this was beyond tight. This was like trying to fit into something several sizes too small, but you could feel it give ever so slowly. Ray tried to take a deep breath.

Denny relaxed against him; Ray felt her moist back against his chest and breathed in her expensive perfume.

“Go slow,” Fraser murmured with half-closed eyes and Ray nodded before he mumbled, “yeah.”

It felt like years before he was in all the way and Ray had to consciously breathe through the tantalizing friction.

And then Lady Shoes moved. Slowly, she moved up in a half-turn, like a snake trying to climb a tree and Ray dug his fingers into the soft skin of her stomach.

“Frase—” he said, without thinking about it, because he could actually feel him. Inside of her. Moving. Every push, every shove had Ray rubbing against him and how weird was that. Like fucking Fraser.

He looked up when the revelation hit him, past Denny’s honey-gold hair. Fraser’s lips were slightly parted and when his tongue came out to wet them, Ray could see the sharp tooth at the corner. Ray swallowed and it sounded loud to his ears.

He wanted... had someone asked him why he bent forward he couldn’t have explained it if his life depended on it. All he knew was that he needed to taste Fraser. It didn’t even surprise Ray all that much, this desire. It felt like they had been building up to this and all of Lady Shoes’ teasing had led them here. And now he wanted.

He reached around Denny to capture a few strands of Fraser’s hair. Slowly, Fraser opened his eyes, but Ray didn’t wait for him. Like jumping into the lake all those months ago when he couldn’t swim, he took the plunge and captured Fraser’s lips.

The kiss was heated and slightly messy, but Ray couldn’t care less. He pulled away when it became too much of a strain to hold the position any longer.

“Ray.”

Fraser’s blue eyes were looking into him. And then Fraser rocked up and it was all bodies and craving and need. Ray had never seen Lady Shoes this open or this approachable. She seemed to be riding a high, giving herself over to Ray’s and Fraser’s movements and maybe that was the only way she could really let go, to find such an overload of feeling that she didn’t have a choice.

Ray was barely staving off his climax - really, he was just holding on by the skin of his teeth— but when Denny gave a low, open-mouthed moan and started to contract around him there was really nothing he could do. “Oh—” he groaned some blasphemies into her shoulder, no idea who was supporting whom here what with her leaning back into him and him half pushing her into Fraser.

Fraser was trying to move, but their combined weight was too heavy. His whole body aching, Ray pulled out. Denny made a small sound of loss and steadied herself on Fraser’s chest.

“I need some rest,” she murmured and Fraser nodded. He bit his lip and watched her disentangle herself from his lap. He was still hard, fully engorged and beautiful.

Ray licked his lips and tried to think of a way to put into words what his body wanted.

“I’m sure Ray wouldn’t mind giving you a hand,” Lady Shoes said with a smile. Ray didn’t know if she had read his face or if this was just her making another bet.

“Yeah... I...”

“Ray,” Fraser repeated, as if he still couldn’t trust his eyes.

“Just... let me...” Ray reached out and divested Fraser of the condom. His cock was slippery and hot in Ray’ss hand and the needy sound that Fraser produced in answer made Ray’s blood jump.

“I got you,” he murmured, trying to mimic the movement his hand usually provided for his own needs.

“Ray.”

“Yeah.”

“Ray.”

Suddenly Ray had a mouth full of Fraser’s insisting tongue and he drowned momentarily in the taste and smell.

Fraser rubbed against him, pushing his cock into Ray’s fist with increasing desperation and Ray tried his best not to loosen his grip while Fraser devoured his mouth.

Ray swallowed Fraser’s moan as he came and felt his own cock twitch in response.

Breathing kinda hard, Fraser released Ray. Ray looked at his partner. Flushed, sprinkled in jizz, and slightly sweaty. He had never looked so real to Ray. Intrigued, Ray raised his hand to his face and licked some of the come off his wrist.

“Ray.”

It sounded like a warning and Ray had to laugh even though it sounded a little breathless.

“Would you gentlemen care to join me?” Came Denny’s amused murmur from the other side of the big bed. She looked sleepier than she sounded and Ray was pretty sure that she had watched them very avidly.

They settled to either side of her and Fraser hit the light. Later, when Denny was already deeply asleep - at least as far as Ray’s cop senses were able to tell. He had no idea, maybe gamblers had some nifty fake-sleep tricks up their sleeve as well. Anyway, he reached up, stretching his hand above his pillow and then to the side, until his hand rested above Denny’s head.

There was some rustling and then Ray saw Fraser’s hand moving to meet his in the half dark that some rooms had, where it never got fully dark because the shades simply didn’t close that way. Gently, Fraser’s fingers brushed against Ray’s.

Ray caught the wandering fingers and held them. They were silent for a while and then Ray gathered his courage and cleared his throat.

“You know... I still have that IOU.”

“The IOU on air?” Fraser asked. His voice sounded a little scratchy but Ray was pretty sure that Fraser wasn’t about to fall asleep on him in the middle of the conversation. That would be bad, having Fraser asleep in the middle of this because then Ray would have no idea where things were going.

“Uh-huh. I should, whatchamacallit, honor my wager and all that.” His fingers were sort of occupied, but if Ray could have crossed his toes he would have.

“Indeed. I am sure we can come up with a payment plan for you... If that’s what you want.” Fraser’s voice was low and didn’t sound at all like the business deal he was proposing.

Ray grinned. “Great idea, buddy. Just what I had in mind.”

“Ray, I...” Fraser released a breath. “Sleep well.”

“I know, Frase, I know.” Ray gave Fraser’s fingers a reassuring squeeze. “You, too... and Frase?”

“Yes, Ray?”

“Thank you.”

“Understood.” Ray could hear the smile in Fraser’s voice.

When Ray woke up, he was alone in bed. Confused, he squinted at his watch and cursed when he realized that it was already past 8:00. He scrambled into an upright position and saw Denny sitting at the dressing-table, fully dressed.

Fraser stood next to her, equally fully dressed— and Ray decidedly felt at a disadvantage here, so he fished around for his shirt and boxer shorts and struggled to get them on.

“I understand. Are you quite certain?” he heard Fraser say.

Denny smiled at him. “I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience. But you know how these things are... it was dark and it was all over so quickly. I couldn’t, not with a good conscience, testify as to what I saw.”

“I see.”

Ray, who had only been listening with half an ear, buttoned up his fly and ran a hand through his hair, hoping he looked presentable. Or fucked. Well-fucked, that was also a look Ray could pull off.

“You see what?”

“Well, Ray,” Fraser began to explain, “it seems that our protective duty has come to an end.”

“Er... what?”

Fraser rubbed his eyebrow. “It seems that Miss Scarpa cannot recall the details of the incident she witnessed and she therefore cannot be called upon as a witness.”

You gotta be kidding. Ray didn’t say it, but it took a supreme effort of will not to. “...for real?” It was too hard not to give in to his incredulity.

“I’m sorry I cannot be of more help.”

“I bet.”

The Feds, who later came to take her back, weren’t at all happy by the most recent development. But since the guy hadn’t been caught they were already coming up with a plan B in which Lady Shoes could be used as bait to get him. Ray didn’t want to know.

“Do you think she...” Ray asked, scratching his neck.

“She what, Ray?”

“Used us?”

“I wouldn’t say used,” Fraser carefully replied.

“Tricked.”

“Misinformed.”

“Played.”

“Well,...” Fraser flicked a knuckle over his eyebrow.

“Ha! Played. She played us, Frase.”

“I’m afraid our conduct was more than a little amoral.”

“...are you sorry?” Ray asked, and he couldn’t help that edge from creeping into his voice, daring Fraser to say ’yes’.

“No.” And there he was, beautiful, self-assured Fraser. Not a hint of doubt in his voice and Ray was a little awed.

“Good.” It didn’t pay to show Fraser all the time how much Ray admired him.

“Are you sure?”

“Hell yeah.” God only knew if this outcome hadn’t been her initial plan, but Ray didn’t care. He was a-okay with this result.

“I needed that reminder to pay back my gambling debts.”

Fraser smiled a little. “That is very honorable of you.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Ray grinned back. “Come on, I’ll treat you to breakfast. And since we’re relieved of duty for today, I think we should see about that first down payment later.”

“Excellent idea.” As Fraser strode out of the room, Ray thought maybe they could keep breakfast a short affair.

 

The End


End file.
